Belt it out! A Ikuto and Yoru fanfic!
by Draco-Zelda
Summary: What does Ikuto do when hes alone? And even worse, what will happen when the Guardians rain on his parade!


"_Belt it out!" ~ A Shugo Chara fan fiction!_

_A soft thud was heard from the cat ears of Yoru as he was napping in the windowsill that was Ikuto's room._

_The chara cat's eyes opened from the sound to see his friend and, well the best word for it would be creator, Ikuto._

_Yoru broke into a grin as Ikuto ruffled his blue hair and creased open his depressing eyes from a relaxing state to a more active one._

_Today's clothes for Ikuto were a long deep blue T-shirt that matched his hair and black jeans, matching the jeans was a fake leather jacket with his collar sporting itself nicely to him._

"_Hey, hey! Icky Ikuto!"_

_Yoru started moving his paws up and down while taunting Ikuto with a devilish smile on his face, oh how he love torturing the older cat boy._

_By the time Yoru was face to face with Ikuto the blue haired boy had just about had enough._

_After a few more failure insults, Ikuto swatted his hand out and slapped Yoru to the opposite white wall._

_It didn't hurt really, but Yoru acted like a drama queen and wailed out in a fake sobbing voice._

"_Ikuto! Why are you being so mean?!"_

"_Someone's being a drama kitty today."_

_Ikuto replied, with a mischievous smirk on his face, his hands rested on the back of his head and supported him as he leaned to the wall._

_Yoru pawed at his face, brushing the shame off himself._

"_Oh please! If I had a nickel for all the cat puns you've gotten, I could buy a Sushi store! So don't start."_

_Which was true, Ikuto was usually the brunt of jokes like 'Look's like the cats out of the bag!' and 'Cat nip anyone?' they were all stupid._

"_So what's the plan?"_

_Yoru asked eagerly, they hadn't done anything for days (which to Yoru seemed like years) and he was racing to go!_

_Ikuto replied calmly in a monotone voice._

"_Nothing."_

_Yoru immediately became furious._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NYAN?! WE'VE BEEN DOING NOTHING FOR DAYS AND NOTHING IS BORING-"_

_But then Yoru cut himself off and grinned, then he asked Ikuto a question that he would know the definite answer to already._

_~Outside Ikuto's room~_

"_Hey-give me some room-"_

"_Hinamori-san! You're going to fall-"_

"_T-Thanks, Tadase-kun."_

"_Oooh love is the air-"_

"_SHUT UP"_

_These were the sounds coming from across the street in the tree, and these sounds were from the Guardians of Seiyo elementary._

_Amu had almost fell from the tree, causing Tadase to catch her in a sudden grabbing movement, leaving the other three in a laughing fit over the sudden romantic turn of events._

_Amu had abruptly stopped the moment by stealing Kukai's zoom-in goggles to spy on Ikuto, aka the enemy._

_Amu had been against the idea, but secretly was interested in what Ikuto had to do when he was all alone, so she eventually turned to liking the idea._

"_Did you turn on the headset?"_

_Tadase asked Kukai, his blonde hair flickering in the trees light._

_With a grin, Kukai nodded._

"_Alright, let's see what the enemy is up to."_

_~With Ikuto~_

"_What song do you want today, sir Catman!"_

_Yoru asked, nearly cracking up what he was saying to Ikuto._

"_I'll make one up myself."_

_He said, a grin on his face emerged._

_~With the Guardians~_

"_Great I got sound and-what the heck is he doing?!"_

_Yaya asked in a previously happy tone to a very much confused one, but the guardians all agreed as they looked through the goggles to see a shirtless Ikuto, the jacket being split open as he started to jump around his room in what seemed to be…a dance!?_

_Amu started to blush furiously as she got her turn to see through the goggles, being shirtless fit him!_

_But the sound that came out of the headset left everyone with a confused stare at what their foe was doing._

"_My name Ikuto, I like to watch a show, called Sailor mo-on, their outfits are cru-de!_

_Even though my style, even though my class, I would wear that cosplay for hours to pass!"_

_It was at this point Ikuto turned around to see the stalkers awkward stares, after a very quick blush from Ikuto he promptly zipped up the jacket and shut the blinds. _

"_What…did we just watch?"_

_Tadase said, his voice cracking from shock._

"_I…have no idea."_

_Amu replied, her face beet red._

_~With Ikuto~_

"_Yoru…"_

"_Yes?"_

_Yoru replied, Ikuto's face was furious and red._

"_You'd better hope I become my would be self, or else I will kill you."_


End file.
